


Рухнувшая крепость

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Fluff, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Kis-kis</p>
    </blockquote>





	Рухнувшая крепость

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Kis-kis

\- Ну и что это такое? – редактор бросил перед собой на стол пачку листов, заполненных набранным на компьютере текстом. – Я не понял, в чем дело! Где тут хэппи-энд? Почему в конце этой писанины красавица-героиня не выходит замуж за наследника корпорации в трехмиллионнодолларовом платье? Почему вместо этого она уезжает в свою родную деревню, даже не оставляя записки?  
Сидевший перед редактором модный писатель Юки Эйри пожал плечами:  
\- По-моему, я внятно объяснил: девушка поняла, что элита в лице родственников жениха никогда не примет ее как равную. Они слишком разные люди.  
\- Что за хрень? – вспылил редактор. Юки удивленно поднял на него глаза: пожилой мужчина раньше никогда не позволял себе так выражаться. – Почему эта твоя героиня не могла устроиться в соперничающую корпорацию, изобрести какую-нибудь чертову самодвижущуюся пилку для ногтей, пустить ее в производство и получить огромную прибыль? Чтобы в конце произошло счастливое слияние финансов и сердец?  
\- Потому что я писал правду, а не фантастику, - пожал плечами автор.   
\- Кому нужна твоя правда? – вскричал бедный редактор. – Ну ладно. Поскольку уже все сроки вышли, книгу надо было сдавать в типографию на прошлой неделе, а нам еще обложку проектировать, не считая таких мелочей, как редактура и корректура… Хорошо, книга пойдет с таким финалом. Но учти, что сцену изнасилования главной героини и последующего избиения ее обидчиков я вырежу. Твоя основная аудитория – девушки…  
Юки смиренно кивнул: это он хорошо знал.  
\- Ладно, подождем рецензий, - сбавил тон редактор. – Кстати, почему бы в следующем романе тебе не написать про отношения двух мужчин? А потом у них мог бы появиться ребенок. Сам знаешь, эта тема в свете последних достижений медицины очень актуальная и модная.  
\- Не люблю детей, - коротко ответил Юки Эйри и направился к двери, посчитав, что разговор закончен. Однако у порога его догнали слова редактора:  
\- И еще… Тот твой мальчик… певец… он так и не объявился?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил писатель.   
\- Это из-за него ты такой беспросветный роман написал? – но вопрос был задан в уже закрывающуюся дверь.

Писатель Юки Эйри, который вот уже год ничего не знал о своем бывшем любовнике Шиндо Шуичи (и который во всех интервью заявлял, что ничего и не хочет о нем знать), механически шагал по оживленной улице, никого вокруг не замечая. Он размышлял о странной иронии судьбы. «Не люблю детей», - именно эти слова были последними, что он сказал Шуичи. Они сидели вдвоем на кухне. Эйри читал утреннюю газету, а мальчишка по обыкновению что-то болтал. В какой-то момент Шуичи сунул любопытный нос в газету и обнаружил на первой полосе большой материал, посвященный мужским беременностям. Медики не так давно сделали возможным продолжение рода без участия женщины, и эта тема активно обсуждалась в СМИ со всех точек зрения – физиологической, этической, религиозной и прочих.  
\- Прикольно! – в своей экспрессивной манере завопил вокалист «неудачников». – Смотри, полузащитник нашей сборной объявил, что уходит в декрет! Юки-Юки, а когда мы с тобой заведем ребенка?  
\- Никогда, - категорически ответил мужчина.  
\- Почему? – Шуичи состроил обиженную мордаху и начал что-то лепетать про то, что Юки совсем-совсем не нужно будет тратить свое время на малыша, он сам все будет делать, а с ребенком будет весело… и прочую ерунду, которую Эйри не слушал.   
Вообще-то, Юки Эйри забыл бы быстро об этом разговоре, если бы, вернувшись вечером в квартиру, не застал ее пустой. Именно такой она казалась без вещей неугомонного мальчишки. Писатель прокрутил в мозгу их последний разговор, не нашел в нем ничего крамольного и тем более обидного для Шуичи и успокоился. Что там взбрело в голову экспрессивному музыканту – непонятно. Ну что ж, побесится и успокоится. Такое уже бывало, и не раз. Шуичи всегда возвращался, максимум – через неделю после очередного демонстративного ухода.

Шиндо не вернулся ни через неделю, ни через две. Юки поймал себя на том, что начал прислушиваться к любым шорохам за дверью, подсознательно ожидая, что в скважине зазвенит ключ. Осознание этого ему крайне не понравилось. Поэтому, чтобы решить все вопросы сразу, он пошел в студию к Тома. Президент «NG» посмотрел на Юки своим непроницаемым взглядом и сообщил, что ни он, ни «Bad Luck» уже две недели ничего не знают о местонахождении Шиндо Шуичи.  
Эйри отправился в полицию, чтобы заявить о пропаже мальчика. Однако там ему сказали:   
\- Господин Уесуги, мы не можем принять от вас это заявление. Его могут подать только родственники исчезнувшего.   
Мужчина пожал плечами и поехал к дому семьи Шиндо. Его там встретили настороженно и неприветливо. Родители Шуичи сухо сообщили ему, что, хотя они не знают, где именно находится их сын, он им периодически звонит. И поэтому они не намерены обращаться в полицию. Эйри не хотел признаться себе, но при этих словах у него возникло очень неприятное чувство. Он спокойно кивнул головой и отправился домой.

С тех пор прошел год. Юки Эйри писал очередной роман, раздавал автографы и отбивался от журналистов. Группа «Bad Luck» работала над сборником ремиксов на старые песни коллектива. «Nittle Grasper» два раза объявлял о своем распаде и новом воссоединении. Семья Шиндо не общалась ни с кем.   
Впрочем, Юки Эйри и не пытался связаться с ними. Что он думал об исчезновении своего беспокойного возлюбленного – никто не знал.

Однако сейчас он был раздражен. Очень раздражен. Сложившаяся ситуация просто выводила Юки Эйри из себя. Целый год его, как какого-то несмышленого мальчишку, держали за дурака. Пусть этот мелкий придурок и не желает возвращаться к нему, что ж, прошла любовь, увяли помидоры, он переживет. Но Шуичи должен просто сказать ему об этом, поскольку неведение унизительно. Да, Юки весь год не рыпался и не пытался кого-нибудь взять за грудки, чтобы узнать, что случилось с Шуичи. Но теперь это ему надоело.  
Эйри знал, куда ему нужно идти. В некоторых его романах были детективные линии, и он, как уважающий себя писатель, всегда консультировался со знающими людьми. В одной книге героиня узнавала номер телефона своего неведомого поклонника в телефонной компании. Туда же отправился и писатель. Всего 5 минут ему понадобилось, чтобы обаять девушку-менеджера. Фиолетовый стикер с рядом ровно написанных цифр был в руке писателя, когда он выходил из офиса. Эйри не боялся, что вмиг узнавшая его девица побежит продавать в газеты информацию – кто захочет расписываться в должностном преступлении? Но у него было непонятное ощущение, что кто-то незнакомый и равнодушный заглянул за полог его кровати.

Юки Эйри всегда ценил одиночество. В одиночестве была независимость. Пусть холодная, мертвенно тихая, но возводящая непреодолимую стену между ним и толпой, с которой он не хотел иметь ничего общего. Однако эта стена оказалась такой хрупкой, стоило одному розоволосому мальчишке коснуться ее своей теплой ладонью. Он пробил ощутимую брешь в крепости, тщательно выстроенной мужчиной вокруг своего сердца. Эйри обреченно покачал головой при этой мысли, сидя в комфортабельном купе скоростного поезда, увозящего его из Токио. По междугороднему коду было очень легко вычислить название населенного пункта, откуда постоянно названивали семье Шиндо. Перезванивать по полученному номеру Эйри не стал, решил сразу приехать. Чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза и без лишних слов прочитать в них ответ. Ответ на вопрос, что же все-таки случилось год назад. Словам Эйри давно разучился доверять. Слова – великий проводник лжи. Что-что, а вот это, как писатель, он знал великолепно.

Шиндо Шуичи нашел временное пристанище в небольшом домике на окраине такого же небольшого городка в сотне километров от столицы. Раньше этот домик принадлежал какой-то родственнице его бабушки, затем по наследству перешел к семейству Шиндо. Но за три года семья так и не решила, что делать с этим подарком. Это для Эйри без особого труда разузнали в частном детективном агентстве. И вот теперь, глядя на покрашенные в розовый цвет стены, палисадник перед домом, писатель почувствовал легкое удивление – он всегда считал мальчишку безупречным ребенком мегаполиса. Что же вынудило Шуичи перебраться сюда?  
Разгадка откладывалась – дома никого не было. Только соседи, вышедшие на шум из дома напротив, пояснили, что в это время Шиндо Шуичи следует искать в городском парке. «Это пять минут ходьбы отсюда, господин».

Пять минут ходьбы и полчаса стояния за широким старым деревом – Юки понятия не имел, как оно называется. Когда ему нужно было в книге описать, как влюбленная парочка целуется под сенью раскидистого древа, он пользовался ботаническим справочником. Но сейчас ему было все равно, за чем он укрылся. Главное, что ствол надежно скрывал его, позволяя время от времени выглядывать, чтобы снова увидеть скамейку на аллее парка. Там, на этой скамейке, сидел парень, из-за которого он сюда приехал. Сидел, читал журнал с комиксами, время от времени отрываясь, чтобы покачать детскую коляску, стоявшую рядом.  
Эйри выкурил четыре сигареты, пытаясь понять, как же ему вести себя дальше. Но голова была совершенно пуста, в ней почему-то крутился только навязчивый мотивчик последнего хита «Bad Luck». В песне пелось что-то там о любви, желаниях, амбициях, вере – короче, обо всем, что Юки Эйри никогда не принимал во внимание.

Он не заметил, как Шуичи решил вернуться обратно. Только когда коляска поравнялась с его убежищем, Эйри заметил ее. Он выступил из тени дерева и сказал:  
\- Привет, Шуичи.  
К его удовлетворению, мальчик слегка вздрогнул. Потом лицо парня озарилось широкой улыбкой:  
\- Привет, Юки. Ты, как всегда, неожиданно.   
«На-но-да!» - мысленно добавил про себя Эйри, чтобы добавить завершенность сцене, которую давно нарисовал в мозгу. Он ничего не ответил, просто подошел к коляске с другой стороны и заглянул внутрь. Собственные детские фотографии сразу всплыли в памяти.  
\- Как он? – кивком головы указал на спящего младенца.  
\- Прикольно, - Шуичи улыбнулся только уголками рта. Эйри не мог припомнить в его арсенале такой улыбки. – Его зовут Рюичи.  
Мужчина пожал плечами. Ничего другого он и не ожидал. Поэтому просто спросил:  
\- А ты как?  
\- Да ничего так.   
Шиндо поправил одеяло ребенка. Эйри перехватил его руку, она безвольно обвисла в его захвате. Парень не смотрел на своего любовника. Молчание затянулось.  
\- Поехали домой, - буднично произнес Юки Эйри. Шиндо Шуичи вздернул острые плечи и ничего не ответил.

\- Почему ты уехал? – вопрос повис в воздухе купе поезда, плавно катящегося в столицу Японии. Светловолосый мужчина курил в открытое окно. Темноволосый юноша наклонился над коляской, стоявшей в проходе. Он обернулся, услышав эти слова.  
\- Я боялся, - спокойно объяснил он. – Ты сказал, что не любишь детей. И я боялся, что ты заставишь меня избавиться от него. А ты мог это сделать. Тогда это было в твоей власти.  
\- Значит…  
\- Значит, - улыбнулся Шуичи. – Значит, я уже знал.   
Эйри посмотрел в глаза повернувшегося к нему парня. И не смог прочитать их выражения, как будто что-то странное, что-то незнакомое защищало Шуичи. Писатель попытался скрыть замешательство, нагнувшись над коляской. Ребенок во сне наморщил нос. Эйри поспешно выбросил сигарету и закрыл окно.  
Он вспомнил образ, который нарисовал себе во время поисков Шуичи. И подумал, что был неправ. Мальчишка пробил не брешь в его крепости. Он полностью разрушил ее. И теперь к его сердцу имели доступ все, кого Шуичи мог привести с собой.

P.S. Новый роман Юки Эйри впервые был с восторгом принят литературными критиками. И с треском провалился в продаже.


End file.
